


The Neutrality of Death

by SlashAddict4Life



Category: Angel: the Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Crossover, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, M/M, Master of Death Harry, More - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred finds a way to help Spike's 'little' problem. will it work? or will it backfire? find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death is death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Angel.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Het, cross-dressing, mild sexual content(Full is on AO3), MOD!Harry, Still being written.
> 
> Pairings: Harry/Angel. (I'll figure out the rest later.)
> 
> Time line: Season 5 ep 4 "Hell Bound" for angel. Post!DH canon until the epilogue Harry Potter
> 
> AN: Someone suggested that I write a novel of the same pairing after reading my one-shot. Also because there wasn't many novel length fic with the same pairing. So here it is.

"I found it!" Yelled the eccentric scientist.

"What is it Fred?" Asked Wesley.

"How to fix Spike!" She looked exited about her new discovery. Hugging a black folder to her chest.

"Why would you wanna do that?" This question came from the ever brooding Angel, who looked up from the papers on his desk as soon as Fred burst into his office.

"What do you mean why?!" Fred quickly lost her excitement."Aren't we supposed to help people..persons in trouble."

"Fred..."

"No, did anyone notice that he's been disappearing more and more lately." She cut off Wes before he said something that would likely upset her. "Where do you think he disappears into."

"I don't kn..."

"That's right." She cut Angel off too. "He goes to hell!"

"Kinda figured, where else will he be headed."

"Of course."

Gunn and Wes's responses respectfully.

"Fine." Angel sighed. "What did you find?" There was no trying to stop her now.

"Not what, Who." Excitement quickly returning.

She opened the folder in her hands and laid it on top of his desk.

He looked down frown deepening the more he read.

"How the hell did you find the Master Of Death?!"

* * *

Cue Angel soundtrack.

* * *

"Perhaps we should reconsider this" Wes suggested as they all sat down in Angel's conference room.

"You think." Gunn looked at him incredulously."I've seen enough horror films to know that these things always turns out ugly."

The door opens and a very beautiful blonde enters with Eve behind her.

"I stand corrected." Gunn looked at her appraisingly.

"Alright, let's get to it." She stood at the head of the table."Eve tells me that you want to summon The Master Of Death?"

"It's really impo..."Fred was soon cut off.

"Yeah, Whatever." She sat down."OK, clear your minds. Which by the looks of you it wont be too hard."

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I call upon the guardian of souls,

the keeper of the passage,

the Master Of Death,

bless us with your presence,

I beseech you to reveal yourself."

A moment of silence went by.

"Well this is bulls..." Angel was quickly shushed by the still psychic.

Another moment went by.

"That's enough." Angel was about to stand when a voice came from the side of his desk.

"I never imagined to be summoned like this."

They all turned around towards the soft British accented voice, everyone was gaping soon after.

Sitting on the desk was a gorgeous effeminate man with shoulder length black hair and the greenest almond shaped eyes anyone has ever seen.

Angels eyes was looking over every inch of the man from his black boots, to leather painted on pants, to the tucked in sheer emerald shirt, to the pink full lips, the button nose, the high cheekbones, to finally lock eyes with him.

Eve was the first to sober up and compose herself. She got up and straitened her suit jacket and skirt, she offered him a smile as she walked closer extending her hand for a handshake.

"Master Of Death, a pleasure to meet you."

He broke the intense gaze he had with Angel to sneer at her.

"Can't say the same, Evil lap-dog." Earning a snort from everyone.

Well Angel liked him already.

Fred was the first of the gang to approach him with Wes following after her.

"Mr. Master Of Death sir." She looked quite flustered, which brought amusement to his green eyes.

Angel saved her by coming closer to him and offering a hand to be shaken. Hopefully.

"Hello, I'm Angel and I'm th..."

"Oh I know who you are." He cut him off as he shook his hand once, his hand remained in Angel's which was noticed by everyone.

"You are the cursed vampire they've been talking about." He stepped closer to Angel. "The one who gave up what he held dearly for the good of all." He whispered the last sentence in his ear. Making him shiver slightly.

A small cough separated them.

He chuckled. "Harry is fine."

"Your name is Harry?!" Asked Gunn slightly hysterical.

"I know." He sighed. "It's quite ordinary."

"I think it suits you." Angel threw in his two cents, though it looked like he wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Thank you." Harry blushed at the complement -from the  _incredibly hot vampire_  his mind supplied- as he looked at him form beneath thick lashes.

Wes cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"Why don't we get to the reason behind summoning you."

"Yes, let's." Harry stepped away from Angel and sat back on the desk. Making Angel's imagination run wild.

"Our friend is somewhat missing."Fred said glaring at everyone who said that Spike wasn't their friend."He's a ghost, kinda."

"By chance, is your friend a bleach blonde guys with amazing cheekbones and wearing a long leather coat?" He described, looking somewhere slightly over Angel's shoulders.

"Yes, you see him!"

There was a brief look that clearly said 'Duh!' directed towards the suddenly peppy brunet.

"Yes, I think he's trying to throttle Angel."

He waved his hand, that they just noticed had a black stone silver ring on the middle finger.

"...lightful creature you are." Spike suddenly appeared, somewhat close to Harry. Closer than needed if you asked Angel.

"Why thank you, I do try." Harry smiled and fluttered his lashes in Spike's direction.

"I preferred you when you were gone." Muttered Angel.

"You can see me?!" Spike turned to all of them.

"Yes!"Fred squealed and went to hug him only to walk into Wes who was behind him. "You're not corporeal." She sounded sad, and turned her eyes to Harry her look accusing.

"What?" He sounded slightly annoyed half amused. "I found your friend."

"You're supposed to make him corporeal."

"And why would I do that?" He looked at he with an innocent smile and slight mischief in his eyes.

Angel started to snicker, making Fred glare at him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Everyone else was speechless except for Spike, he was looking around him wildly.

"Every evil being wan't something in return." Eve spoke from behind Gunn."What's your price?" Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer.

That brought a laugh from Harry.

"Oh hag, Death is neither good nor evil..."He stop laughing and pierced her with a cold look that had her flinching."Death is Death." She left -ran- after that.

"The why won't you help?" Asked Wes, still holding a frowning Fred.

"Becau..." He stopped and looked around suddenly, making everyone do the same.

"Hey, where's spike?" Fred asked looking around for the blonde vampire.

"There's another presence here." Harry said as he started to move around."Something evil."

"What is it?" asked Angel stepping closer to Harry.

"I can't put my finger on it, but it's evil." He turned to look at Angel. "And it's old."

The gang spread out to look through the books while Harry struggled to remember it.

"There's nothing in these." Sighed Wes as he closed the heavy book and placed it over the other heavy books.

"You're right." Gunn flipped the pages of his own book."There's only mentions of the darkest soul and it's written about Angel."

Angel snatched the book from him and started flipping through it.

"That's not fair, I didn't even have a soul when I did that." He muttered while reading through.

"AHA!"Harry suddenly shouted startling have the gang. "The Reaper."

"The Reaper?" Angel asked forgetting about the book in his hands to look at the laughing jumping beauty.

"Oh how I wished to find him and rip him apart."

"Who is he?" Gunn asked standing next to Angel, looking at the man as if he was crazy.

Harry turned to him, then turned to the books.

"Look it up." Then he went an sat on Angel's chair, giggling every now and then. Leaving the rest to stare at him incredulously, then doing as he said.

After a moment of searching Angel looked up from his book.

"Found it." He glanced at Harry who was now spinning on his chair then turned back to the book."Pavayne, an 18th-century doctor nicknamed the Reaper for performing unnecessary surgery on his patients."

He looked at Wes, who quickly went searching through his computer.

"What kind of surgery?" Fred looked at Angel then at Wes who answered he.

"The kind you don't recover from."

"So what? He worked for Wolfram & Hart?"Asked Gunn.

"No, He moved to California and at the same time dismembered bodies started to appear, with limps organized in a manner suggesting an intimate knowledge of the Dark Arts."

"So why would the firm kill him? He sounded like their version of employee of the month."

"The ground of the L.A. branch; the site the seers had determined would work was originally a church."He looked surprised for a moment then understanding lit his eyes. "They needed his blood to desecrate the ground that the firm was built on."

"Then why isn't he burning in hell?" Fred incredulously asked.

"You said he dabbled in the Dark Arts, he must have found a way to keep himself grounded and hidden." Angel turned as he heard a clap from behind him, where Harry now stood with the widest grin on his face.

"I knew you were smart." Harry made his way around the desk to stand in front of Angel, invading his personal space- not that Angel minded- "Hot and smart. I like it." He breathed winking at him.

A scream broke them apart, and they ran towards it to find Spike on the floor being cut up by an invisible force.

"Spike!" Fred was about to move towards him but was stopped by Harry who shook his head. He waved his hand and his ring glowed again.

There standing over Spike was Pavayne with a knife in his hand. His head was turned towards them, but his eyes were on Fred.

"No!" Spike shouted and stood up. "You said I had to want it bad enough, guess what I want to do now you prissy son of a bitch." He threw a punch and knocked Pavayne to the ground. They fought until finally Spike was thrown off. Pavayne turned to the rest.

"I will destroy all of you!" He shouted and threw Gunn and Wes against the wall, but when he moved to throw Angel and Harry he couldn't. Which frustrated him, shocked Angel and amused Harry.

"Tsk, tsk." Harry tutted at him as if he were a misbehaving child. "I'm more powerful than you."

Pavayne charged at them and Angel was about to counter when Pavayne struck a wall that shimmered. Separating him them, and when he couldn't find purchase he went after the only one that was left standing, Fred.

"Do something!" Angel turned to Harry as Pavayne started to strangle Fred.

"I can't." Harry sighed, distracting Angel momentarily with his pout. "He linked some sort of Dark Spell to his blood, the only way that I can take his soul is if you destroyed this building and torched the ground his blood was spilled on."

Angel looked frustrated, and tried to attack Pavayne only to get through him and then was flung him towards the stairs.

'These people are trouble.' Harry sighed. 'But at least I'll be entertained for a while.'

He threw Pavayne away from the now gasping brunet.

"I can do one thing." He looked at the gasping Fred and Spike who knocked Pavayne after he got up from Harrys blow. "I can make him corporeal."

"Why can't you do that for Spike?" Asked Fred as if accusing him of lying.

"I never said I can't," H huffed." I said I didn't want to, and it's a one time thing. I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Fine, the make Spike corporeal."

"No!" Spike yelled as he tried to keep Pavayne down. "Do it to him, or else he will haunt this place for ever."

"Done." Everyone was awed by the power coming from him, he lifted both hands and pointed them towards the fighting duo. Invisible wind started to mess with his clothes and hair, his eyes started to glow.

Then it happened.

Spike was thrown off Pavayne as he started to glow white, when it was over there stood Pavayne in all his human glory.

"NO! Defilers! I'll crush your skulls and I'll feast on your flesh.."

He was silenced by a right hook from Angel, making Harry cheer.

"Just shut the hell up."

"Now that was hot!" Harry started to fan himself, while leering at Angel.

Angel tried very hard not to look over the sexy tease.

"Don't kill him, he'll come back as a spirit...again." Spike said coming over from he was flung.

"Fine, I won't kill him." He punched him again."Just a hell-of-a-lot of bruising."

* * *

They ended up back in Angel's office after Eve took Pavayne to look him up in his own mind in one of the Wolfram & Hart cells.

"I'm sorry." Fred looked at Spike her eyes tearing up a bit.

"It's ok pet, I'm sure you'll figure something out." He smiled at her and vanished.

"Well, I'm going to go have a relaxing drink." Wes walked out with Gunn following after.

"Can't you do something?" Fred looked at Harry pleadingly.

"I'm really sorry." He looked it too, making Fred sigh and leave as well.

It was silent for a while as Harry and Angel stood facing each other.

"Was it true?" His voice wasn't accusing just curios.

"No." Harry sighed as he leaned against the desk, looking down.

"Then why..."

"Because fate has other plans, and she's a real bitch if you cross her." Harry looked at him from under his lashes.

"I understand." Angel said with a slight smile on his lips, making him look a little boyish.

"Well, my job here is done." Harry stood, making him really close to Angel.

Angel looked mesmerized when Harry licked his lips wetting them. He leaned down slightly, while Harry raised himself on his toes, his breath against Angel's lips making him gasp.

"Expect me soon." Lips almost touching.

Then he vanished.

"Shit." Angel shook his head, and then he smirked.

He didn't mind waiting.

* * *


	2. Let's party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!

"I'm really glad that I came here."

Angel startled as he came out of the shower to see Harry lying on his bed.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." He said as he started to towel himself dry.

"Hmmm," Harry only had eyes to exposed flesh in front of him.

"See something you like." Angel smirked as he walked closer to the bed, he was about to jump the still dased Harry when a small cough came from the door.

They both turned around to find Eve standing there, clearly struggling with herself when she caught sight of Harry.

Angel wraps the towel low on his waist and turned to wards her giving the now siting Harry his back.

"Sorry to interupt," She gave one of her fake smiles. "Master Of Death." She nodded towards Harry, his green eyes gave her a cold glance then returned to watch the water drops on Angels back.

"Wench."

Angel glanced at him amused then turned to her with his own cold look, crossing his arms on his chest.

"How did you get here?"

"The door was open."

"No, it wasn't." Harry said in a sing song voice.

"Fine, it was closed."

"Try again."

"It was locked," She huffed."I had a key."

Angel raised a hand in demand.

"Here." She rolled her eyes at him, and took it out of her pocket.

"Now what do you w...want?" His voice faltered a little on the last word.

Harry smirked from his place kneeling on the bed behind Angel, his fingers tracing the water drops from his neck to lower back, making Angel shiver.

"You stood me up." She crossed he arms."We had a meeting at 7:30."

"Oh," He stepped away from Harry's fingers, that were getting closer to the towels edge. "Let me get my pants."

Harry sighed in disappointment, that is until Angel turned to him.

"Stay."

Harry just smiled and fell back on the bed.

 _Really not helping_. Angel thought, shaking his head.

* * *

"In my day no self respecting monster would go out in all hallows eve." Spike said as the gang all gathered in Angels office, to discuss Lorne's party.

Angel sighed and tinted the windows.

"Magic windows." He huffed. "Will the perks never end."

Suddenly the door opened and Lorne came in with a phone stuck to his ear.

"What did I miss?"

"Us. Waiting." Grunted Angel.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly."So, Angel we just wanted to take a moment to emphasize the importance of this party."

"He's right." Gunn added."We have to show our clients that the new regime is here to stay, which, for the most part, boils down to image. And image-wise, if this party doesn't kick ass, we lose face."

"And believe me, milk dud, speaking as the head of your P.R. Department, we need all the face we can get."

"Milk dud?!" Angel sounded incredulous.

"Said with affection."

"OK, listen, I understand the whole "keeping up appearances" concept, but everyone coming to this party is unrepentant, dyed-in-the-wool evil."

The elevator dinged.

"What party?" Harry said as he came out of Angel's personal elevator.

"Did he just come out of Angel's floor?!" Fred whispered to Wes, who was siting next to her.

"I think so."

"Well, aren't you looking gorgeous." Lorne walked towards Harry. "Lorne at your service." He picked up his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Harry." He blushed, and was suddenly pulled away by Angel.

"That's enough." He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Roar." Lorne joked." But seriously Angel a good host just doesn't make these sort of judgments."

"We don't know how many of them are holding grudges against us or against each other." Angel argued. "It's a perfect recipe for an out-of-control bloodbath."

"I ran Caritas for years, a nightclub with an open-door policy. The good, the bad, the hideously ugly, they all bellied up to my demon bar, but they all played nicely together while they were there."

"Oooh, I love that club." Harry said who seemed to be comfortable in Angel's arms. 

"And this is exactly the kind of ethical tightrope you've gotta walk now, Angel." Eve said, trying hard not to look at Harry. "Which brings up another point your employees." 

"Also evil."Angel pointed out, just as Harmony walked in and place a cup of blood on Angel's desk.

"Here you go bossy," He glared at her as Harry snickered. "Ahem, boss."She noticed Harry and gave him a once over. "Ooh, Love your look."

 

"Thank you,"He beamed at her and stepped away from Angel to give her full view and turned around.

 

He was wearing a long loose black shirt, that fell over one shoulder. With the tightest washed out ripped jeans tucked into calf-length leather boots. His hair was pulled back on one side to show multiple rings on the upper part of his ear and a ruby stud earring. 

 

"We should so go shopping sometimes," She gushed. "I'm Harmony by the way."

 

"Love to, and I'm Harry."

 

"Any way," Angel pulled Harry back to his side, he didn't even want to know what that was about. "Back to what we were saying."

 

"Right," Eve cleared her throat. "Some of them, yes, but all of them work hard for this firm, and Halloween, well, around here it's like Christmas. Simply put, this is a morale thing."

 

"Good luck. The morale around here stinks." Harmony scoffed.

 

"What?" Angel looked really surprised by that, as he went and sat behind his desk with Harry sitting on the desk in front of him his legs crossed.

 

"Uh-huh. Everybody thinks you suck."

 

"Aww, I don't think you suck." Harry patted his hair.

 

"You, don't work here." Angel pointed out.

 

"But I know that you want me to work. Under. You." He whispered the last words in his ear, making him cough and shift in his chair.

 

His eyes went back to Harmony. Prompting her to continue.

 

"Well, come on, boss. They're all out there, sweating through their matsudas, worried if you're gonna axe them or," She looked at the axe hanging behind him. "you know, axe them."

 

"OK, look, I may have...killed a couple of them." 

 

"And several clients...and maybe some potential clients?"Lorne looked pointedly at him from were he stood "Why do you think my R.S.V.P. list is only a fifth of the size of last year's."

 

"It's you babe." Eve told him, but quickly paled when Harry glared at her.

 

"Come on, what, do they think I'm throwing this thing so I can slaughter them?" He huffed a laugh. Everyone in the room looks straight at Angel."Fine. I surrender. Go ahead, Lorne. Put on your best dog and pony. I won't get in the way."

 

"Yay!" Harry exclaimed. 

 

"But I don't want you to sit back and just let it happen, Angel. I need you to get out there and make it happen." Lorne said.

 

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Archduke Sebassis." Lorne said as he fixed himself a drink. "Bona fide nobility from the fiery down under. Commands over 40 legions. He's the living end of a pure bloodline of demonic royalty."

 

"Great. Just great" Angel said without enthusiasm.

 

"If we convince him to come, all the other glitterati will just domino in right behind him, and then, then we'll be in business." He smiled, and offered a glass to Harry who sat next to the Angel in the limo, on their way to Sebassis's mansion.

 

"This really matters to you, doesn't it?"

 

"Well, of course. The new Wolfram & Hart, I mean, we have to.."

 

"No," Angel cut him off. "I meant personally."

 

"You know Angel." Lorne sighed. "I don't have supper human strength, I'm not a fighter. Quantum physics makes me nauseous, and I barely made a passing grade at mystical studies, but I'm on your team. This is something I can do. I believe it has a purpose that can help you, even if you don't."

 

"I understand that," Harry looked at him, his green eyes softening. "You want to feel useful."

 

Lorne smile at him, and nodded. 

 

"Well, I'm here, aren't I." He glanced at Lorne and then settled on Harry, who looked to be enjoying his drink.

 

"And I promise you won't regret it. But, hey, let's leave it that you let me do most of the talking, huh? You just kind of smile and try not to rip anybody apart. OK?" He looked at him hopefully, then finished his drink.

 

* * *

 

"So... this is the mighty Angel." Sebassis a pale demon with horns seated on a high throne, while another similar demon stands at his side. Angel, Harry and Lorne are seated in chairs facing him. "I've been told many things about you. Bit of a restless frog, hmm? Making lots of waves in your little swamp."

 

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to keep the fly population down." Angel said making Harry snort and Lorne laugh nervously.

 

"Yes. Though I do prefer the tales of your counterpart Angelus. Ah, you had flair back then, child."

 

"Well, I guess we all mellow in our old age." He smiled mockingly at Sebassis.

 

"Your contempt is fragrant." Sebassis sips blue liquid from a wine glass and finishes the drink.

 

He placed his glass down and a smaller, thinner, paler demon walks out to him. The smaller slave-like demon pulls a cork out of his arm and holds his arm out over Sebassis's glass. The blue liquid Sebassis was drinking flows from the slave's uncorked vein into the glass.

 

Lorne glanced at his own glass, that was filled with the same liquid in discomfort though he tried to hide it.

 

"Well, that just gross." Harry grimaced, making Sebassis look at him.

 

"I don't believe I know who you are."

 

"I'm Harry."

 

"Delightful." He curled his lip in disgust at him, making Harry smile at him innocently.

 

"So, your lordship," Lorne tried to take his gaze away from Harry. Which obviously worked as Sebassis turned to him slowely. "We were deeply grieved when you declined our invitation. I mean, we'd love for you to reconsider." 

 

He slapped Angel on the arm to get him to ask, nicely.

 

"Yeah. I mean, a party just isn't a party without the archduke." He said holding back a sneer.

 

"You're sure you wouldn't like some." Sebassis taps the slave, who re-corks his vein.

 

"I'm fine." Angel almost grimaced, while Lorne glared at him to accept. "But thanks."

 

"Oh, come, come. We're all blood-drinkers here, except for that." He waved towards Harry, whose brow lifted for the insult. "h, but that's right. You choose to drink the blood of swine. Filthy beasts."

 

"Actually, that's a misconception." Angel corrected, making Harry smile.

 

"Filthy! Yes! Honestly, I don't know how he does it." Lorne exclaimed, and sipped from his glass."Mmm. Wow, this is   
(He turns to the slave) You, uh...you reallyï¿½ you taste great." 

 

The slave looked on. 

 

"Well... in light of this amusing chat, and of my longstanding acquaintance with you, Lorne, I will come to the gala." Sebassis nods towards Lorne.

 

"Oh, that's wonderful news, your lordship! Well, we don't wanna waste any more of your valuable time." He stands and sets down the glass, prompting the others to do the same. "We'll show ourselves out."

 

They get out, but not before Harry hears Sebassis's plans for the party.

 

* * *

_"My heart is full of love and desire for you,_  


  
_Now come on down and do what you gotta do,_  
_(Now come on girl and do what you gotta do),_  
_You started this fire down in my soul,_  
_Now can't you see it's burning out of control,_  
_Come on (now) satisfy the need in me,_  
_Only your good lovin' can set me free... hey,_  
_Don't, don't you leave me this way, no,_  
_Don't you understand I'm at your command,_  
_Oh baby please, please don't leave me this way."_  


 

Angel and Lorne walk out to join the party, he starts to points out guests of note to Angel. Who apears to be looking for something.

 

They mingle for a bit, that's until Spike almost runs into Angel.

 

"Spike. I thought you hated these kind of things." Angel taunts.

 

"I would've thought the same of you." He crosses his arms over his chest and smirks mockingly at him.

 

"Oh, no, he's doing great. He's already not killed, like, 100 guests." Lorne added, making Spike huff.

 

"He doesn't have to. Party's already dead."

 

"Oh, really, Spike, would it kill you to be a little more positive? Hmm?"

 

"He's right." Came Harry's voice from behind them, making the all turn bringing out different looks from them.

 

He stood there with a pout on his black painted lips, but amusement for their reactions in his smokey shadowed eyes. He was wearing a very short ripped black sleeveless dress, and high-heeled leather boots in the same color, his shoulder length hair was streaked with silver and halfway covered with the hood of his short cloak. To complete the look a small black and silver scythe was held in his hand.

 

Angel choked a bit as he looked him over, and then growled at the other two.

 

"I knew you'd like it." Harry smirked.

 

Angel was about to answer something but was interpreted.

 

"The Archduke Sebassis!" Was announced by a male voice.

 

Sebassis walks in, and people gather around him, kneeling and kissing his hands and feet. 

 

Lorne turns his eyes away from Harry who was now being leered at by most of the guests.

 

"OK, sport. You're on, and please, for me, can you try to be nice to him? Just this one time, huh?"

 

Angel sighs and starts to move towards Sebassis but not before pulling Harry against him and glaring at everyone else.

 

"Yes. Fine. Sycophants, worms. Don't writhe all at once. It's sickening." Sebassis sneers at the guests around him.

 

"Archduke Sebassis!" Angel comes up to him with a fake smile, Sebassis holds out his hand to be kissed, and Angel shakes it instead. "Thanks so much for coming. Yes, well.....Really, really thrilled that you're here." He narrows his eyes when Sebassis turns to look at Harry with a strange gleam in his eyes when he notices the ring on the hand that's on Angels chest.

 

"You are the Master Of Death, I am honored to meet you." He says making Harry snort and leave to go dance with Harmony when she waved him over.

 

They dance a little more then head to the buffet table, and almost stepped on pee.

 

"Eww." Exclaimed Harmony as Harry pulled her away.

 

"I know!" He giggled, and left her to go look for Angel.

 

He finds him standing next to Eve, so he walks up to him and glares at her making her excuse herself quickly.

 

"Why don't we dance?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Angel's neck.

 

Angel huffed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist.

 

"I don't dance."

 

"Please?" Harry breathed against his ear, standing on his toes to reach.

 

He was about to give in, when Lorne passed them.

 

"You two, really?! get a room."

 

They looked at him and then at each other. Angel started to pull Harry towards his office.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry jumped him. Wrapping his bare legs around Angels waist, and his arms in his hair pulling him closer, lips clashing.

 

"This seems a bit sudden." Angel says as their lips part, panting.

 

"Mmmm." Harry pulls him back for another kiss, his hand working on Angel's buttons.

 

They stumble a bit and land on the floor behind Angels sofa.

 

Angel lays him on the floor and kneels between his spread thighs, and throws away his shirt. Harry helps him by unbuttoning his pants. He returns the favor by removing Harry's dress over his head along with his cloak and hood.

 

"Beautiful." He breaths as he looks down at Harry, lips swollen red, green eyes hooded

, face flushed, and panting. His smooth cream colored body was flushed, pink nipples erect, making Angel groan at the sight of them. His eyes went down more and focused on the red lace panties that didn't contain the erect organ inside.

"This is too good." He rasped and started to kiss his way from Harry's neck down.

* * *

Artode, Sebassis's right hand is in a bathroom stall when the door rattles.

"Excuse me." The door shakes again. "Occupado." 

The door is ripped off, Artode shouts and gets pulled forward and his blood splatters the wall.

* * *

Back at the party, things have livened up significantly. Everyone's dancing and having a good time, including Lorne. Wesley and Fred are even dancing together.

"Find Artode." Sebassis commands the demon standing next to him.

_The demon walks away briskly to find Artode, and bumps into Fred along the way._

"Hey, you want a piece of me, buddy? That's right. Keep walking. You walk alone! You walk alone!" She starts shouting by the end.

Wesley puts his arms around Fred's waist and pulls her away. 

"Careful. That thing's loaded." He chuckles.

"So am I. I mean, wow. Wes. Wesley,"  She says as she puts her arms around Wesley's neck."I am totally drunk-faced." She giggled.

"Because you can't hold your..., what are you drinking?" He looks at her curious. 

"Nothing."

"You can't hold that." They stop walking and he leans against the decorated metal pillar.

**"** Oh, yeah? Lightweight?" She pushes away from him."How much have you had?"

Wesley holds up the beer bottle in his hand.

"Including this, I've had... about 1/3 of a half of this beer."

She chuckles.

"That's weird, right?" She looks at the bottle in his hand.

"Yes, I think so. I think that's weird."

Fred looks to the side and sees Gunn.

"There's Gunn. Let's go ask him if that's weird." 

They walk up to him, his back was turned to them and he was facing the wall.

"Hey. Hey, Gunn. Is something weird going on?" Gunn turns toward Wesley without moving his hands, which are together just below his waist. Wesley looks down and grimaces. "Charles, you just peed on my shoes."

Gunn looks down and swears. He zips his pants up and looks at them.

"That's weird."

Spike walks up to the chipper.

"Great party, isn't it?"

"OK, something is definitely weird here." Her eyes widen as she looks at him waving about to the music.

"This might be the greatest song ever written." He starts to dance.

"It seems that we are under some sort of spell." Wesley says somewhat dazed.

"Spike, how long have you been, you know... this?" Gunn turns to Spike who is now dancing around himself.

"It's great, isn't it?" His smile widens. "I don't know. Happened a bit after I talked with Angel and Lorne. Yeah. Lorne told me to think positively."

"Lorne." Wesley snaps and points to Lorne who was dancing with a somewhat perky Eve.

They walk up to him, and gain his attention.

"Whoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Hey, kittens. Oh, that dance floor is smoking!" Everyone stares at him."What?" He stops dancing.

Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Spike take Lorne and Eve into Angel's office.

"Come on, guys. I'm telling you I did not do anything."

"Angel? You in here?" Fred calls for him.

A sudden moan pulls their attention to the coach, Angel pops his head from behind panting Harry follows soon after. They both appear to be naked to the gang. 

"What?" He pants, looking at them.

"Hey! Angel's getting some! Good on you, mate." Spike cheers and gives him a thumbs up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with..What are you doing with Him?!" He point towards Harry, who looks slightly offended.

"Hey!"

"He must be under the effect of Lorne and Harry, too, presum...presumally." He sways in his place.

"Prezoomally." Fred points at them and snorts.

"Lorne's doing it, something to all of us."

"I am not." He yells from where he's being held between Wesley and Fred.

"Everything he's told us to do, we're doing." He point at all of them. "Spike's thinking positive, Gunn is peeing all over the office."

"And we're a little bit drunk." Fred added.

"Yes. But not because we drank, because Lorne told us to be drunk."

"And he told me to let loose." Eve said from behind the her shirt open halfway to show her bra and her hair mussed.

"Wait a minute." Angel turned from looking at Harry, who slipped back down and threw on Angel's jacket over himself, teasing Angel while he was doing it. He looked at Gunn incredulous. "Lorne told you to pee all over the office?"

"Lord, I hope so."

"This is crazy. I am not doing this. I would know if I was doing this. I don't even know what this is." He waved wildly around himself.

"You know, I really love your desk." Spike said from where he was standing by said desk.

"I don't get it. I thought Lorne was just an empath demon." Eve came forward, eyeing Angel as she came closer.

"Territory! Wait. This morning, Lorne told me to stake out my territory."

"Right. Territorial marking, taken a little too literally." Exclaimed Wesley looked as if he won the lottery.

Meanwhile, Angel and Harry turned to each other and went back to kissing passionately, with Harry trying to pull Angel back on top of him.

"Hey!" Fred shouted at them, making them break apart. Well Angel broke, Harry was still feeling him up with his hand and kissing him everywhere. "Guys, keep it in your pants."

"We're not wearing any." Harry smirked at her, and his hand lowered noticeably from Angel's chest to his still erect member behind the sofa, makong said man groan. Loudly.

"Ohh. Hey, I did not tell Gunn to go water the ferns. I did not do anything." Lorne defended, bringing focus to the matter at hand.

"You had your sleep removed." Gunn pointed out to him."Yeah. He hasn't slept in a month."

"Lorne, why would you let them do that to you? " Angel said, struggling with Harry's hand pulling him down.

"I had to do something, didn't I? I mean, you don't know what I've had to deal with. I'm the center of gravity in a town that's full of borderline disorder celebrities and powerbrokers. All the hand-holding and the ego-stroking and the 4 A.M. Jacuzzi strategy sessions" He sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us? I would have..."

"What? Fired me?"

"No helped you." He stands suddenly then realizes he's naked covers himself with a cushion. Making Harry giggle but stands along with him, clutching the jacket around him.

"Fine." He sighs and looks away from him.

"Wes, Fred, go find Lorne's sleep and figure out a way to put it back in his head." He ordered the drunk duo.

"yes, sir." "Done and doner."

They left, Wesley carrying her by the waist.

"Lorne, you just stay tight and try not to, you know, talk."

"Angel, we still got a party going on. Someone has to make sure there's ice in the drinks." Lorne complained.

"Right." He considered it. "Gunn, go on the floor, see if anyone else is under the Lorne effect."

"Check." He went to do his job.

"Gunn." Angel stopped him."And stop with the..."

"I'll try my best." He sighed, his head down walking out.

"Eve, go do whatever it is you were doing."

She didn't wait for him to finish.

"And, Harry." He turned to look into still dazed but smiling face."You stay here with me and we'll have more sex."

"On it." Harry pulled him back down and wrapped his legs around Angel's waist, locking lips and arching his back closer.

 

"Brilliant plan, excellent." Spike called back to them and was ignored.

 

* * *

The bathroom stall where the demon was killed is covered in blue slime. Sebassis and his entourage are staring at the remains of their companion.

"Icky!" The slave said in a raspy voice.

* * *

Sebassis and gang burst through Angel's office door carring their weapons that resemble crossbows. 

 

Catching Lorne and Spike's attention from where the were next to Angel's office.

 

"What a fantastic entrance." Spike cheered.

 

Angel and Harry popped their heads from behind the sofa, surprise coloring their faces.

 

"Sebassis?!"

 

"The nerve, the raw nerve to lay a hand on one of mine!" The demon seethed.

 

"What is this?"Angel stood, starting to get annoyed at the interruptions."Lower your weapons."

 

"These darts are poisoned, vampire."He pointed towards his gang. "Powerful enough to put you in a coma for a week. Enough to kill any one of them before their next heartbeat. You murdered Artode. I imagine we were to be next."

 

"I didn't kill anyone." Angel defended himself.

 

"Dress yourself, Angel. You have a public execution to attend." Sebassis just sneered at him.

 

"Big mistake." He said looking angry, and started to put his clothes back on. He turned to look at Harry who only had on his jacket and his boots and groaned mentally. He also looked quite amused by the current events.

 

A scream from the lobby grabbed their attention. 

 

"Move it!" Sebassis ordered his men.

 

The next half hour went by quickly in Harry's opinion. There was a lot of fighting involving the demons, hulk Lorne and Angel.

 

For his part Harry just stood leaning against the wall and enjoyed the show, until Fred and Wesley arrived and fixed Lorne's sleep. 

 

Cleaning up the mess afterwards.

 

Angel walked towards Harry -after tucking Lorne in on his sofa- who was still in his place from the start.

 

Harry looked up at him when he leaned next to him on the wall.

 

"So," Angel started looking back at Harry.

 

"So?" Harry looked highly amused.

 

"About what happened."

 

"What about it?" Harry leaned closer towards Angel, his breath against his ear.

 

"What is it?" He put his hand on Harry's hips.

 

"Well," Harry leaned up as if to kiss him. "We'll have to see." He kissed him on the corner of his lips, then backed away a couple of steps. "Won't we?"

 

Angel gave him a half smile then pulled him back for one more toe curling kiss, before letting him go.

 

Harry laughed once before removing Angel's jacket to show that he wore nothing underneath, threw it at Angel and gave him a winked then disappeared.

 

Leaving Angel clutching his jacket and vowing to get him back for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was looooooooong!  
> Hope you like it.  
> Some quotes from the episode. I own none of them, just borrowing.


	3. Lineage

"You're sulking again" Wesley pointed out to Angel when he noticed that he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hmm?" Angel startled slightly, he forgot that Wesley was here.

Wesley huffed.

"I said!" He pointed at himself then at Angel. "You. Are. Sulking. AGAIN."

"I am not!" Angel said indignantly.

"You keep telling yourself that." The ex-watcher rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Angel mumbled, picking at his seat with his nails. "What are you here for anyways?"

"What have I been explaining for the past hour?!" Wes looked shellshocked, he was just wasting his time all along.

"I have been trying to tell you about the meeting with Emil tonight!"

"Oh."

Wesley huffed. "You have been distracted, ever since that halloween party. What has gotten into you?!"

"Ihaventheardfromharryeversince." Angel mumbled his chin lowered to his chest.

"I might be a genius in many subject, but could you slow it down for me so I can understand?"

"I said." Angel huffed and looked at the annoyed - so called - genius. "I haven't heard from Harry ever since then." He trailed off at the end.

"You mean since the party where you desecrated your office with your coupling?"

"Yes." Angel whinged slamming his head on his desk.

"Get over it!" Apparently Wes didn't know how to be sensitive. "We still have work to do."

"Whatever."  
____________________________

The deal was a bust so it turns out. Both sides were attacked by what appears to be a cyborg. Angel took care of him, but not without a few losses. Emil and his muscles were killed and Fred was injured and almost bled out.

"She could have been killed!" Angel yelled at the ex-watcher. "What was she doing there in the first place?!" He looked miffed.

"I needed someone who was knowledgable with the weapon." Wes whispered head bowed.

"And you didn't find anyone besides Fred?!"

"She's fine." Eve tried to calm him down. "She will be up and running in no time."

"That's not the point." Angel gave her a sideways glance. "From now on you clear it with me before using one of my people."

"Your people..?" Wesley's look was hurt mixed with indignation.

"Got it?!" Angel glared at him.

Wesley nodded and left.

Eve was about to speak but another voice beat her to it.

"Aww the poor little geek."

Angel and Eve turned towards the door to find Harry leaning on it with all his Master of Death glory. Wearing tight auburn leather pants and a mesh white loose shirt. His hair long and laying over his left shoulder.

"Me thinks you hurts his feelings." Harry pouted his rosy lips as he moved towards Angel, but detoured from the vampire to his chair at the last minute.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angel turned around to the man now occupying his chair. Resisting the urge to pull him up and bend him over his desk. By the glint in those too green eyes Harry knew it too.

Before Harry could speak Eve popped out from behind Angel to look at Harry and smile but not without a hint of trepidation.

"Master of Death, a pleasure to see you again."

"Evil bitch." Harry acknowledged turning his glowing green eyes towards her briefly making her flinch back.

"As I was about to say." Eve cleared her throat gaining Angel's attention if slightly. "You are making a big deal of this, she's fine" she stressed her past sentence.

Angel sighed and turned away from Harry who was entertaining himself by playing with Angel's weapons collection.

"You didn't see her."

"She's ok! And you are still beating him up."

"He was careless..."

"Focuses too much on bigger picture?"

"Something like that." Angel turned around to face her when Harry's tense body grabbed his notice.

"Willing to risk anyone and anything for the greater good?"

Suddenly the temperature dropped significantly. Eve turned and froze when she was met by the sight of glowing jade green eyes and static running all over the master of deaths body.

Angel was entranced, he couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous being oozing power in front of him.

"Never ever say those words again!" He spat at the still frozen Eve. "You know nothing about what entails to reach the greater good."

"I d...didn't ...mean anything by it." She stuttered. "I only meant that it was another reason for Angel to be angry with Wes." She shrugged not even trying to meet his flaming gaze.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Angel moved closer to Harry and pulled him to his side trying to calm him down. He sighed in relief when it seemed to work.

"He stole your son." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"It has nothing to do with my son." His voice sounded breathless, Harry the mischievous minx that he was, was running his tongue over Angel's Adams apple.

"You don't trus..." Angel's groan cut her off.

Harry turned from where he was nibbling on Angel's neck to pin his eyes on her.

"Leave."

She almost protested but another glare from Angel had her scurrying to the door and shutting it behind her.

A click sounded as Harry used his magic to lock the door.

As soon as Angel heard that click He hoisted Harry up on his desk and pulled him by the hair for a deep sensual kiss that left him breathless.

"It's too early for this." Harry stated breathless when Angel moved from his lips to pepper his neck with kisses and small nibbles.

Angel just hummed as he moved back to kiss the wizard making his toes curl in pleasure.

Harry moved his hands from Angel's hair to his shoulders inside his jacket slowly moving his hands down the muscled arms, removing the jacket as he goes.

Angel had to separate from those sinful now kiss swollen lips to remove his jacket and run his broad hands down Harry's chest to slip under his mesh shirt and lift it over his head. He spent a minute to admire the half naked body trapped between him and his desk.

Harry whined, feeling neglected. He ran his fingers over the buttons of Angel's shirt popping the open magically.

Angel smirked down at him and removed his shirt then dived in. Running his tongue from Harry's neck down his sternum towards his left nipple. Putting his mouth around it and sucking, getting a loud moan from him. He continued tormenting his nipple alternating between the two, sucking on them and biting a little harder eliciting louder moans. His hands reached down to remove Harry's skintight pants he groaned when he found that the green eyed minx was going commando, he should have guessed with how tight those pants were.

As soon as his pant were off Harry pulled Angel up by clutching his hair tightly and bringing him closer to his lips, biting the vampires lower lip then running his tongue over it.

Angel lifted Harry slightly to a near sitting position, running his hand down his back gaining a soft whimper of his name from the green eyed immortal. His fingers were about to enter the writhing man on his desk when insistent knocking came from his door. He groaned and tried to ignore it. But it was useless.

Harry sighed and straightened up, giving the vampire a deep kiss then pushed him towards the door.

An angry, frustrated vampire opened the door to find a startled Fred with her hand wrapped up.

"What?!"

"Ummm.." The scientist looked extremely nervous. "You told me to call you before I started to examine the cyborg." She averted her eyes from his half naked body. She glanced behind him to find a completely naked Harry lying on the desk smiling at her upside down.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute." Angel sighed and turned to go inside slamming the door behind him.

He went to collect his shirt and jacket, bemoaning the loss of almost having what he wanted to do ever since the party.

"We will continue this." He leaned down, pulling the lying Harry into another toe curling kiss.

Harry nodded slightly dazed. He watched as Angel buttoned his shirt up and shrugged on his jacket. He sighed and got down from the desk, snapping his fingers and becoming fully dressed.

"Handy." Angel raised an eyebrow at him, getting a mischievous smirk in return.

They both made their way to the lab to find Fred bent over a humanoid figure the chest open showing the wirings inside.

"Fred!" Harry exclaimed moving closer to hug the surprised girl.

"Harry." She hugged back a little weary. She glanced at Angel who shrugged and went back to inspecting the cyborg.

"Aww you poor thing." He gestured to her arm.

"It's nothing." She smiled sheepish.

"No, no." He shook his head and then grinned. "I can fix that."

She looked a little bewildered but before she could protest or move away he gripped he injured shoulder tightly. She braced herself for the pain, but when none came she opened one eye and looked at the grinning Harry and the puzzled Angel.

She removed the sling and revealed her wound to find it already healed. She looked from the still grinning Harry to Angel who had an amazed and slightly turned on look on his face.

"Thank you." She breathed out, turning back to Harry.

"You're welcome." He sing-songed. "Anyway," she turned back to Angel who went back to examining the cyborg. "We found cybernetics throughout the body, in most cases replacing entire organic systems."

"Was it human?" Angel asked his eyes briefly moved to Harry, who was entertaining himself by playing with the gadgets in the lab.

"We think so," She glanced at Angel then Harry who was trying to get Spike to move a glass beaker. "The nervous system seems human at least, but the rest of the technology is so foreign to us. We can't be sure of anything right now. This thing really blurs the line between human and robot."

"Aha!" Spike exclaimed still playing with the beaker. "So you're not ruling out that a human being could've boffed a robot." Harry giggled. "Sex with robots is more common than most people think." Spike mumbled to Harry making him burst with a new round of giggles and making Angel glare at him with a glint of possessiveness in his dark eyes.

Harry all the while was even paying the smallest attention, that is until Wesley walked in.

"Everyone," he called, everyone turned to look at him and the older man by his side. "I'd like you to meet my father, Roger Wyndam-Price."

"Daddy, eh?" Spike smirked, moving forward. "I always thought Wesley was grown in some sort of greenhouse for dandies." He turned to Harry who snorted and grinned at him.

"Spike." Roger sneered.

"You've heard of me?"

"No. We've met." His sneer in place. "1963. My colleagues and I fell upon you slaughtering an orphanage in Vienna. Killed 2 of my men before you escaped." He informed making Spike cringe and back away with a small "Oh."

Angel who had enough of Spike flirting with His Harry, pulled him to his side and moved towards the father, son duo.

"Wesley, I didn't know your father was coming." He looked at Wes then to his father and offered his hand. "I'm Angel, pleasure to meet you."

Roger looked from the arm wrapped around Harry to the one held in front of him then to Angel.

"Do you really expect me to shake that?" He looked at him blankly.

"I'm not really comfortable with hugging." He joked making Harry chuckle. Then move slightly forwards and offer his own hand.

"Harry James Potter." He smirked at the older man his eyes glowing with power.

"Master Of Death." Roger said breathlessly. Then shook Harry's hand furiously looking at him with reverence and awe.

Angel growled lowly, and gently pulled Harry away. Who almost looked like he was about to get down on his knees and worship Harry.

"How is the Master of Death here?" He looked at his son incredulous. "He is a divine being." Then he looked at Harry who looked quite bored.

"Look," Angel half growled, half hissed at the man. "I realize this may be somewhat of a horror show to you. But I hope you can keep an open mind. We really are doing good work here." He was quickly getting annoyed with the attention the man gave Harry.

"So, I've been told." Roger somewhat gathered his bearings. "Incessantly in fact." Giving his son a pointed look.

Angel sighed and moved to the door dragging Harry with him.

"Keep me posted, Fred." He shouted behind him.  
___________________________

Green met black as they sat across from each other.

Angel on his chair and Harry on the one in front of him.

"So," Angel started then went quiet, trying to find his words. Dammit he's been practising this.

"So..." Harry prompted.

"Where have you been?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Around." Shrug.

"How long will be staying here?" He glanced at Harry then back at his desk, playing with his pen.

Harry smiled softly and rose from his chair to lean over the desk towards Angel.

"How long do you want me to stay?"

Angel grinned to himself, then lunged up and pulled Harry closer. Hands going in his long hair.

Harry kissed back passionately. Fighting a battle that he lost. As he tried to move across the table and more closer to Angel the lights went out.

"Fuck." Harry breathed against his lips.

"Tell me about it." Angel huffed.

They both moved together to the floor lobby, meeting Gunn half way.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel demanded.

"I have no clue." Gunn looked around him all the people trying to flee. "It seems that the whole building is off."

"Hey guys," Spike came through the elevator doors. "The lift is stuck."

Angel was about to say something sarcastic when a bunch of the cyborgs infiltrated all around them.

"This should be interesting." Harry exclaimed as he blasted one across the lobby, and dodging another one. Easily out manoeuvring him and bringing him down.

Angel was in a slight daze looking at how Harry's nimble body moved. That is until one of the cyborgs attacked him.

It ended sooner than expected.

"I did say that this will be interesting."

Angel huffed out a laugh.

"Well I'm gonna go wash this sweat off me." Harry gestured to his sweat free body. "Angel, mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Not at all." Angel said, moving forward as if to fallow, when Wesley's father came and dragged him to the roof.

Harry went along with his plans.  
_________________________________

It was after all the action and the taking of his freewill and taking it back that Angel went to his apartment exhausted.

He removed all his clothes, put on some sleeping pant and went to crawl into bed.

Only to find it occupied. He smile and slid beside the sleeping Harry.

Moving in the bed jostled Harry a bit and he turned to face Angel.

"Hey," He whispered and moved closer, laying his head on Angel's chest and cuddling his side.

Angel groaned silently as he felt more than saw that the little minx was completely nude next to him.

"I'm glad you stayed." He whispered burying his face in Harry's hair.

"Me too." Harry hummed. "Now sleep." He patted Angel on his stomach while shushing him.

Angel smiled and pulled Harry closer and did as he was told.

He went to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// I am exhausted but finally a new chapter!! Yaaaay!! Anyways thank you for reading and please review.
> 
> Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

As many situations as Angel has waken up to in his entire life. He has to admit that this was the best one yet.

He glanced down and was met with the sight of mischievous green eyes looking up at him while said own of eyes had his tongue out of his mouth and a few millimeters away from where he was apparently licking the pre-cum from Angel' slit. The older man groaned and flopped back down when the little minx wrapped his plump lips around the swollen head of his member and sucked before inch by inch his cock disappeared inside the warm, wet mouth. 

"Harry." He groaned, when the other immortal swallowed around the head and Angel gave out a shout when the younger male answered with a hum. "Fuck!"

Angel looked up frustrated when his hands refused to budge from where they were tied up on the head board, no matter how hard he pulled. He looked down when the heat surrounding his cock disappeared to find Harry crawling up towards him naked and straddling his waist, bending down to engage him in a toe curling kiss making the both of the moan. 

Angel pulled back suddenly when he heard maniacal laughter at the back of his head and taunting that he associated with his evil counterpart Angelus.

"Stop." He breathed out when Harry sat over Angel and slowly easied Angel' cock inside his tight hole.

"What?" Harry hummed out enjoying the full feeling before looking down at the older man and raising an eyebrow when there seemed to be something lurking behind the dark eyes. He leaned forward slightly and looked intently inside the vampire' eyes and glared.

Angel was momentarily distracted by the glow in Harry's green eyes to notice that the voice in his head ceased to exist. He grunted when the tight channel clinched around his cock.

"Untie me." He demanded making Harry smirk down at him and clinch around him again instead. "Now!" His face vamped and he snarled before pulling as hard as he could and broke the headboard, quickly flipping the smalled man on his back making him yell as he drove his cock deeper into the hot channel and kept pounding him into the mattress, barely feeling the biting nails running down his back, blood only making him more feral as he almost bent the other man in half.

"Angel!" The younger man shouted as he climaxed dragging the other man with him into shooting his load in the convulsing channel. 

"That was....." Angel breathed as he pulled out and flopped beside the green eyed man, pulling him to lie on his chest.

"Long over due?" Harry prompted, resting his chin on the strong chest and giving the man a grin.

"Exactly." 

\----

"You didn't tell me what you did with.." He asked, pointing to his head.

Harry hummed looking away from his perusal of the city to where Angel sat behind his desk drinking his mug of blood.

Angel raised an eyebrow when the man continued to just stare at him without saying a word. He was about to ask again thinking he didn't hear him the first time when a loud bang came from the side of his door.

They looked at each other for a second before moving towards the door in unison. 

Angel opened the door before looking down at the groaning bleach blonde vampire.

"Hold on..." 

The blonde vampire patted his own chest before quickly getting up and touching Angel' chest and laughing when he could touch without his hand going through.

"I'm real!" He exclaimed while prodding Angel's chest making the older vampire huff and slap his hand away.

"Stop touching me!"

"Ouch!" He winced when he grinned at the other vampire before sticking his tongue out of his mouth and licking the blood from his upper lip and hummed at the taste before snatching the mug of blood from Angel' hand and chugging it down all the while moaning.

"Hey!" Angel yelled indignant.

"Is this otter?" Spike grins after drinking the whole cup.

"What's going on?" Gunn asks as he moves closer to the pair before grunting when Spike suddenly hugs him.

"I'm back! Charlie boy, that's what's going on!" 

"He's corporeal?" He looks at Angel bewildered. "How...?"

"I don't know, he just..." Angel gestured towards the door then towards Spike, no idea what to say.

"I got it!" Spike exclaimed pointing at a box on Harmony' counter. "It must've been that box of flash I got in the mail."

"You got.." Angel narrowed his eyes at the box. "From who?" He demanded at Spike.

"Don't know, don't care." Spike shrugged. "But if you see him, give him a bloody kiss on the mouth for me."

"The important question is," Harry peeked from behind Angel, drawing attention to himself. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Harry!" Spike exclaimed and before anyone could move he had the small raven pressed against the door and mauling his face.

Angel growled before yanking the blonde vampire and throwing him away making him crash into the hall, he was moving menacingly towards him when he was stopped by Harry.

"Don't bother, what's wrong with the phones?" 

Angel just noticed the ringing phones and sighed before looking towards his secretary.

"Harmony?"

"Nobody knows," She groaned not noticing Spike who was back up and was checking her backside. "It's all over the office and all there is, is 'eeeeee' on the other side."

"Harm." Spike grabs her attention before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Get off!" She yells, wiping her mouth and shuddering. "Ew." 

"That's the idea." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before turning towards Angel. "I need to borrow your Gal Friday for a bit."

"Permission denied." Angel says with a deadpan face, his arms crossed against his chest, body covering Harry entirely.

"I wasn't asking." He smirks at him before grabbing Harmony by the wrist and starts walking away.

"My God!" She yells and wrenches her wrist away from him. "Oh, my God. What? You think just 'cause you're all... solid now, that I'm gonna go."  
 Spike looks at her intently with twitching lips before speaking in a soft deep voice.  
 "That's a very pretty skirt you're wearing."

Harmony tries to maintain her anger with Spike, but he keeps giving her that sexy look and she melts, no longer able to suppress a smile at the thought.

She turns to Angel and gives him a broad smile.   
 "Taking a long lunch, boss." She waves before Spike takes her by the hand, leading her down the hallway.

"They're gonna have a nooner." Harry giggle before moving back into Angel's with both men following.

"That's not funny." Angel grumbles and sits behind his chair.

"It kinda is." Gunn chuckles, sharing a look with the tiny immortal.

"Relax big boss," Harry comforted teasingly, sitting down on the edge of Angel's desk picking up the phone when it rang. "Everythin.... aaaah!" He dropped the phone as a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard came from the other side.

Harry was about to say something sarcastic when a burst of darkness covered his eyes and he fell to the floor convulsing.

"Harry!" Angel yells as the other man hits the floor and starts examining him, finding blood pouring from his eyes, ears and nose. "Get help!" He yells at Gunn who hurried out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispers as Harry finally stops convulsing but remained unconscious making the vampire worry all the more.

\---  
Harry groaned as he woke up in a familiar white place, he sat up before looking around, getting up and sitting on the chair he found instead of just sitting on the floor.

"Death?" He called into the nothing and was soon answered.

"Master." Death appeared, not as a hooded skeletal figure but as a tall, thin man with black hair and completely black eyes wearing a complete black suit that highlighted his pale skin all the more.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his memory a bit foggy.

"I believe that someone was playing with your new..... 'friends'."

"Explain." An eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"The wench that you are so fond of intimidating, her and another man who's a former 'acquaintance' are planning a dangerous game."

"I knew I hated that two face bitch for a reason." Harry grouched. "What's happening now?"

"Your vampire lover is being lead alongside the blonde vampire into a battle to fulfill the 'prophecy," Harry couldn't really tell, but by the way Death spoke it seems like he was rolling his eyes at that. "In gaining their mortality back."

"And?" Harry prompted when it seemed that Death was finished. "Please, explain further." Harry groaned behind clenched teeth when Death looked back at him blankly.

"The wench and her lover are taking advantage of the fact that there are two 'champions' who are vampires with souls, both sacrificed their lives to save the world," He spoke all the while conjuring a screen that showed the events of the real world as they happened. "Eve convinces Angel and Spike that the existence of two ensouled vampire Champions is interfering with the Shanshu Prophecy and tearing the bonds of reality." He huffs making Harry battle internally between anger at the bitch and amusement at Death' reaction to the whole thing. "She presents them with a falsified translation of the prophecy, leading them to believe that they can only restore the balance of the universe by competing to drink from the Cup of Perpetual Torment; whoever drinks first will be the one to later become human." 

"And the thing with the phones?" 

"A spell to make the recipient volatile and murderous."

"And obviously me being me it had an adverse reaction."

"Yes, it sent you into a coma."

"Great." He huffed throwing his head back on the bench and squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel a headache approaching. "Obviously when I wake up I can't mention anything about the evil bitches plot."

"You are correct, Fate wants it to go through." Death frowned not liking the thought of not indulging his master.

"Bitch." Harry cursed with a scowl making Death chuckle and agree.

"Now I just wait?" Harry asked looking back at death.

"More or less."

"Hmmm."

\--------

Angel stared at the still figure of his lover, the prophecy was a hoax and Sirk who translated the prophecy for them was nowhere to be found and he couldn't believe that Spike beat him to the cup, even if it was a fake he couldn't get the fight out of his head.

"Hey mister morbid," He snapped his head towards the hospital bed and found amused green eyes staring back at him. "What happened to you?"

"Me? Are you ok?" He got up and sat beside Harry on the bed and caressed his brow. "You freaked me out when you collapsed."

"Is that what happened? It feels like a bulldozer flattened me." He groaned as he moved to sit up Angel helping him.

Angel was so glad that Harry was up that he just blurted everything out, the prophecy and Spike beating him and how it was a fake and how he felt about it.

"Spike wanted it more than me and I just stopped fighting." He admitted face down.

"Hey," Harry framed the pensive face with both hands making the vampire look at him. "I may not have known you for long," Angel snorted. "Just listen, you don't give up and you're good, all the people you saved and probably will save, you still do it, even when it seems that giving up is the easier route you don't take it."

Angel looked down at the sincere green eyed and felt himself giving in to the other immortals comfort.

"I'll just have to take your word for it." He smiled and received a beaming smile back.

"Good vampy." Harry said teasingly patting his cheek before frowning when Angel winced slightly as the move aggravated his bruised face. 

Angel gasped when he felt warmth spread from the hands on his face to his very being and he could feel himself relax a bit when all the bruises and aches in his body disappeared.

"Wha..?" He choked out and was silenced with a kiss.

"That's much better." Harry whispered against his lips before pulling him closer for a deeper kiss.

Yes, Angel had to admit he felt much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this hasn't been updated in a little over TWO YEARS! How the time flies I have no idea! Please forgive the laziness and lack of updates, this story is in fact one of my favorite stories that I've written and it's sad that I have been updating it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and please comment you opinion of the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Should I keep going? Or save myself the trouble?
> 
> Comment!!


End file.
